


You'd Be Rich

by oumami



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just love stingue, this is really cheesy but i love writing one shots so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Sting shares his mindless thoughts.





	You'd Be Rich

**Author's Note:**

> hello i fucking LOVE stingue!

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and no one, especially not the twin dragons, felt like doing jobs. And so, Sting announced there would be a “break day”, something Sting has created-and Rogue had strongly disapproved of.

However, he figured everyone would be much more ready for tomorrow if they could take the day off, so he told Sting it was a great idea. Immediately at hearing this news, Minerva and Yukino were out the door, followed by many of the other guild members.

This left just Sting and Rogue, due to the endless paper Sting had to face-as usual. Rogue, being the nice boyfriend that he is, stayed to help him. 

After a couple hours, the couple decided to take a break. Somehow, sting considered “sprawled across his desk” to be comfy, so Rogue took his desk chair as they continued to chat for a while.

They were laughing about who knows what, and Sting began to let out his random thoughts.

“Do birds have feelings?” 

“I don’t know Sting, good question.”

“Do ducks actually have really super long legs that touch the bottom of the water”

“I don’t know Sting, good question.”

“Does everyone just learn to open water bottles at some point?”

“I don’t know Sting, good question.”

“Woah, imagine getting paid for being cute.”

At this, Rogue perked up a bit. Smirking, he leaned over Sting.

“You’d be rich.”

Sting blushed, surprised by Rogue’s cheesy but smooth comeback. Regaining his usual sly manner, he pushed himself up on his elbows so he was centimeters away from his boyfriend.

“Not as rich as you.”

Rogue immediately blushed and began to fire back, but was cut off by Sting placing a kiss on his lips. Rogue smiled into the kiss, and pulled Sting off the desk.

They didn’t get much more paperwork done that day, and Rogue was for once thankful for Sting’s random thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be posting one-shots every sunday and maybe continuing my ongoing fics!  
> hope u enjoyed, comments and kudos are appreciated ~ follow/request on my tumblr @saimotaz


End file.
